Super Power Ranger Sunshine Transcript
Here's the transcript for Super Power Ranger Sunshine (Summer Special) Ash Ketchum: Alright! woo-hoo! this is awesome! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! right, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! The special begins at Isle Tropica, the biggest island in Canterlot City, Callie and the others were having a wonderful vacation and they are having a blast. Ash Ketchum: Alright, full throttle, Sharpedo! Sharpedo: Sharpedo, Shar! ???, ???. Zane: Oh, Pikachu: Pika. Ash swam up again and grabbed onto Sharpedo. Ash Ketchum: Made it, buddy. Zane looked at Ash and started laughing. Zane: (laughs) Ash saw Zane laughing at him, but he doesn't mind at all and he laughed too. Ash Ketchum: (laughs) Meanwhile in Canterlot City, Robbie and the rest of the Data Squad were doing some chores in the Command Center, Rigby was bored of cleaning and sat down on the couch. Rigby: Ugh, This is so boring! Mordecai: Aw, come on, Rigby, it's not that bad. Rigby: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Amy Rose: Yeah, I still can't believe that Callie and all of our friends get to have fun at Isle Tropica, while we stay at Canterlot City, doing what we always do, (sighs) I wish we could go to that island. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, guys, I'm sure that they're having a lot of fun, Maybe they'll even send us post cards. Amy Rose: Well, that's a good thing. Rigby: Man, all this hard work is making me hungry, let's go eat some lunch. Mordecai: Good idea. So, they put down the cleaning supplies and went to the kitchen. Back at Isle Tropica, Ash and Pikachu returned to the beach and gave the Female Jet Ski Rider the life vest back. Female Jet Ski Rider: The famous Isle Tropica jet ski, so, what did you think? Ash Ketchum: Man, it was super fun. Female Jet Ski Rider: That's great! come back again soon. Ash Ketchum: Right! thanks, Sharpedo. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Sharpedo: Sharpedo. ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: (pants) You won't beat me! Pikachu was running very fast, Ash could barely up, then, he started to run fast too. Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Ash Ketchum: (pants) Oh! ah! ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: (pants) Sorry. ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! (grunts) ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: (groans) Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika! ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Zane: Okay, You heard what Erik said, I've got to keep a positive attitude. A good attitude, even though I'm utterly insignificant. ???, ???. Zane: I'm insignificant, um, but with attitude. ???, ???. Zane: (coughs) Mariska: Oh, sorry, Zane. (laughs) I didn't see ya. Zane: Great, Mariska, It's working already. I'm so meaningless, I'm invisible. ???, ???. Zane: Oof. Callie Jones: (laughs) ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Umm... about what? Zane: Uh, a giant hole in the ground? Callie Jones: (giggles) Erik Navarro: Heh, heh. very funny. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Tyrone: Okay, people. Are we feeling good? Harbor Workers: Yeah! Zane: Yeah. Tyrone: Great, Now let's see who on the big event? ???, ???. Tyrone: Ah, here we go, Alyssa, Armstrong, Lorrie, Jeff, Fester, Zane, Mariska, Ruby and Cyborg-179, You guys are on wrecking ball. ???, ???. Ruby: Come on, Mariska, let's get going. Mariska: You got it. Zane: Swell. you got it. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Erik, ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. Come on, I'll show you. Callie Jones: Okay. ???, ???. Zane: Now, remember, Mariska "Be the ball." That's the main thing. Now, remember that. You know, gotta be one with the ball. Mariska: Would you cut it out already? Jeez. I love my work. And you, well-- You think too much. ???, ???. Tyrone: ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. Tyrone: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ???, ???. Then, the harbor workers grabbed some protective gear and, ???, ???. Mariska: Come on, Zane, let's make this event the best one ever, for the tourists, And, for crying out loud, try to be happy about it. Zane: Sure, you know. I mean, why-why-- How could I possibly be unhappy being a piece of construction equipment? ???, ???. Finney: They're all set, Tyrone. Tyrone: ???, ???. ???, ???. and remember. Zane: Here it comes. Tyrone: Be the ball! Zane: Oh! ???, ???. Tyrone: Let the energy flow through you. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow! ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ???, ???. Zane: Grin and bear it. This is-- This is for Isle Tropica. ???, ???. Harbor Workers: Ow! Zane: Oh. Ow. This is-- This is just a lawsuit waiting to happen. ???, ???. Zane: Did I happen to mention that heights make me nauseous? Morty: No. ???, ???. Morty: Hey! Zane: (gags) ???, ???. Monty: (screams) Harbor Workers: (screams) ???, ???. Finney: Runaway ball! Lance: Heads up! ???, ???. Mariska: Oh, Zane. Ruby: Seriously? Zane: Yes. Yes. I understand. I dropped the ball. ???, ???. Erik Navarro: (sighs) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Tyrone: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Tyrone: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Hudson: Uhh, dude? Luis: What? Hudson: You're drooling. Luis: Thanks a lot. Sully: Hey, you guys. Check out Chloe over there. ???, ???. Sully: You thinking what I'm thinking? Tori: Let's do it. ???, ???. (click) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven — success! Oh, no! ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: (grunting) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity. (grunts) Applejack: I prefer to take selfies myself... ie. Rarity: Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph? Rainbow Dash: You mean the white one? Or the white one? Rarity: (gasps) This is toasted oat and linen lamb's wool. Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... Well, that one is white, I suppose. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's the one I was talking about. ???, ???. (wind blowing, waves rushing in) ???, ???. Spike: Don't worry, Rarity! I got it! Pinkie Pie: No, I got it! I got it! Spike: Nuh-uh! I got it! I got it! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie and Spike: (yell) ???, ???. Pinkie Pie and Spike: I don't got it. ???, ???. (filtered breathing) ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Ocean monster! Ocean monster! Spike: (yells) ???, ???. Fluttershy: Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful. Rarity: Ick. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Ah, this is the life. Jordan Carmichael: You said it, Kelsey. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Delia Ketchum: It certainly is, Blue water, white fluffy clouds and this delicious Pinap juice. ???, ???. Delia Ketchum: Mm! it's so refreshing! Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Mime! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, you guys. Kelsey Morgan: Hey, Cal, how was the tour? Callie Jones: It was great, Erik showed me everything around the island, I even saw a wrecking ball at Rico Harbor. Jordan Carmichael: Whoa! that's so cool. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Mom, guys, I'm back! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: What's up, Ash. Jordan Carmichael: Hey, Pikachu. Delia Ketchum: Hope you had fun, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Sure did, We went diving with a Sharpedo, Saw lots of sea creatures I've never seen before, Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Delia Ketchum: That does sound like fun, We have Callie to thank for winning the tickets for our Isle Tropica vacation, Thanks very much, sweetheart. Callie Jones: It's no trouble at all, Delia, I'm just glad we're all having fun. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ---- Crimson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Chloe! Look out! ???, ???. Hudson: Hey! throw her in! Zoey Stanford: Don't do it. Sully: You look like you need to cool off, Chloe. Chloe Stanford: This is so not funny! You've got two seconds to put me down! ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: (screams) ???, ???. Crimson and Callie: (laughs) Callie Jones: ???, ???. Crimson: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. (phone ring) Alexa Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hello? Callie Jones: (on phone) Hi Robbie. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Erik: (sighs) Boy, let me tell ya, I am loving this. Callie Jones: What? Erik: This, you know? enjoying the fun with you and your friends being in our amazing island home, With nothing to do but hang out and focus on the Star Shine Festival, it's awesome. Callie Jones: Yeah, it's kind of... perfect. ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. The next morning at the Diaz Family residence, Robbie and the others were getting their bags ready for a trip in Isle Tropica. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Amy Rose: ???, ???. Robin Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: Huh? ???, ???. Eddy: Wake up! We slept in! Edd: Slept in? Oh dear! I've never slept in! I've blemished my personal resume! Eddy: Ed, wake up! ???, ???. ???, ???. Ed: Oh, no, Robbie is lost! Say it ain't so, Eddy! Eddy: Ed, this way! ???, ???. Eddy: Hurry up, Sockhead. Edd: But I haven't brushed my teeth or had my crumpet or– Ed: Here, Robbie! Come on, boy! ???, ???. Edd: Ed, you're not listening! ???, ???. Ed: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Amy Rose: Oooh! look at that! Alice Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mayor of Isle Tropica: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mayor of Isle Tropica: ???, ???. Yoshi: Oooh! Mayor of Isle Tropica: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: What the? ???, ???. Alice and Robbie: (laughing) Serena: That... that shadow. ???, ???. ---- Donkey Kong: What just happened? Emerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Katie: What's this icky paint-like goo? Toby: It's moving. Maurice: Now, now, kids. Don't touch that stuff. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???, Robbie Diaz: Not now, Serena. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Huh? ???, ???. Maurice: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: You bet. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Female Judge: Court is now in session! Prosecutor: As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Tropica using some sort of paint-like substance. The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life. Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on? ???,.??? Prosecutor: Though it is daytime in Seaside Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness. Expert Shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Stars, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate. The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame! ???, ???. Prosecutor: Behold the sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewit-ness descriptions. The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Robert Andrew Diaz! Serena: No! Everyone: Objection! Yoshi: We object your Honor! Female Judge: Overruled! I judge the defendant guilty as charged! I hereby the defendant to clean this entire island. Until Isle Tropica is completely free of his vile handiwork, Robert Diaz shall not be allowed to leave! ???, ???. Female Judge: Court adjourned. ???, ???. Citizens: (booing and shouting) ???, ???. Libby Folfax: Oooh, busted. Cindy Vortex: Robbie's in trouble, life is good. Gmerl: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Carl Wheezer: ???, ???. Libby Folfax: ???, ???. Sheen Estevez: ???,.??? Guard 1: Hey, you! Get back to your seat! ???, ???. Sheen Estevez: He's gonna sing like a canary. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. FLUDD: This appears to be quite a predicament, Robert. Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution. But the pollution itself is not the main problem. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. FLUDD: Robert, you witnessed this object at the air port, correct? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. FLUDD: It is a Shine Star. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. FLUDD: Shine Stars are the source of power on Isle Tropica. They used to gather in great numbers at the Shine Gate. But, the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Stars have fled. There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable. The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Stars is to keep the island from becoming any dirtier. The perpetrator is likely at work even as we speak. And you, Robert, are being treated as a criminal. Tomorrow, we must do our best to resolve this situation. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: (yawns) Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Travis Romero: Man, I'm so stuffed. Laura Anderson: I can't eat another bite. Jordan Carmichael: Me neither. ???, ???. Amy Rose: There they are. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Robin Diaz: Shh, be quiet, we don't want to spoil the surprise. Yoshi: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: You guys up for dancing tomorrow? guy on the waves told me there's a great DJ here tomorrow night. Luis: Yeah, sounds cool. Tori: Yeah right, Since when did you dance? Luis: I dance. Hudson: I have never wanted to see you dance. Luis: Dude! ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Sounds fun, mind if we come? Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) Sunset Shimmer! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow! I can't believe that you guys are really here! Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Isle Tropica Police Officer 1: Go straight that way. You can't miss the mess, pal. Your first job's to get rid of all that ugliness. And remember, we'll be watching you, pal. We'll know if you start slacking off. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Scarlet Thief: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Who is that? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Slider: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Jojo: You... you pest! Stop following us! ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: No! Robbie! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: It appears that they are heading to Corona Mountain. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Reginald Von Crow: Urgh! ???, ???. ???, ???. Erik Navarro: (gasp) ???, ???. Zane: Erik, look out! ???, ???. Zane: (screams) Reginald Von Crow: (screams) ???, ???. Reginald Von Crow: Phew, ???, ???. ???, ???. Melanie Navarro: Zane! Erik Navarro: No! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Everyone, give me some room! ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: 1, 2, 3, 4. (inhales and blows) Callie Jones: 1, 2, 3, 4. (inhales and blows) Callie Jones: 1, 2, 3... Finally, Zane has regained consciousness. Zane: (coughs) Erik Navarro: Zane! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Zane, are you alright? Zane: (breathing in and out) ???, ???. Melanie Navarro: ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: Robbie, are you okay? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. FLUDD: The vacation starts now. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Here's the bonus ending. ???, ???. Ruby: Pickled beetroot and poi. Might look like something your dog threw up. But it's delicious. ???,.??? Ruby: It's also a gentle action jewel cleaner, a high performance surfboard wax and makes a terrific facial cream. Male Surfer: (gags) ???, ???. Male Surfer: (screams) Ruby: What?